


Voice Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Luke Hemmings Imagines/Blurbs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Voice Soulmate!AU

Since you were little, you always heard a different voice in your head. It wasn’t yours, it was your soulmate’s. They were your thoughts, but it was his voice. You would read stories and never get bored, because you loved listening to him talk. It made boring things interesting, and if you want to sing a song, you could hear it in his voice. You would think of all your favorite songs, and it was like having a cover artist in your head. You couldn’t imagine if he wasn’t the voice in your head, you were completely in love with his voice.

Luke absolutely loved hearing your voice in his head. He would try whispering and yelling in his head to see what you would sound like. He would do this over and over and notice the little speech patterns you had. When you yelled, it almost sounded like a question. You always made your ‘d’s sound like ‘t’s. He absolutely loved to hear you, even if they were his own thoughts. He would listen carefully to everyone talking, hoping that he’d at some point hear your voice come from someone’s mouth.

Since you had seen the movie “Freaky Friday” you loved the song “What I Like About You.” You would hum it all day long, and you loved hearing your soulmate sing it. You were sitting in your car thinking of the song, when suddenly, it got louder. You looked at the car radio and saw that it was a band called 5 Seconds of Summer, but it sounded like the voice in your head. It matched up perfectly.

You turned to your friend, “Oh my gosh, that’s him! That’s my soulmate on the radio!”

She squealed, “No way! Which band member is it?”

You went on your phone and watched a few videos of them talking, “It’s the blonde guy, Luke, I’m positive!”

“So, what’re you going to do then? Show up at a concert and just tell him?”

You didn’t have any other ideas, so you did what any reasonable person would do, you bought a $300 pit ticket. While standing in the crowd, you were unsure how you were going to make this happen. Maybe you’d have to pull a crazy stunt and have people lift you onto the stage. Maybe you’d have to shove your way past security. Maybe you’d have to-

“Y/n! Y/N! COME ON!” you friend shouted.

You looked up and saw people making a path for you to the stairs to the stage, “What? How did you even do this?”

She smiled and showed the sign she had made and hid in her bag, “Magic.”

You walked up to the stage and Luke put his arm around you, “So, it’s your birthday huh?”

You gulped, it was him, that was his voice, “Well, no.”

Luke peered at you confused, “Sorry, what did you say?”

“It’s not my birthday.”

“No, no, I got that, but, your voice just sounds familiar.”

You took the opportunity and ran with it, “Kinda like how your voice was familiar to me when I first heard you outside of my head?”

He smiled, “Say dog.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Dog” you said, but the D sounded like a T.

“It is you!”

He held the microphone up to you and motioned for you to speak. “Hi, I’m y/n, and I’m pretty sure Luke is my soulmate.”

Luke’s face lit up with excitement and he threw his arms around you. The crowd cheered and screamed with joy, as you two embraced. When Luke finally let go, he grabbed the microphone and cheered, “I JUST FOUND MY SOULMATE!”

 


End file.
